


Drabbles and small fics

by Delicate_Musings13



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicate_Musings13/pseuds/Delicate_Musings13
Summary: So this is where I'll be posting smaller works and drabbles!
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 2





	Drabbles and small fics

Elena sat on Stefan's bed watching him as he got ready for the morning. It was a Saturday, they'd stayed up late talking and watching movies until Elena had fallen asleep. Elena flipped through the book on Stefan's side table on half-listening to his ramblings. He did that sometimes, especially after nights like the ones they'd just had, made plans out loud without ever really consulting Elena on her thoughts until the end. Elena yawned standing up and walking over towards Stefan wrapping her arms around him putting her forehead on his back. Stefan smiled turning so his arms wrapped around her planting a gentle kiss on her head.  
"Tired?" Stefan asked rubbing her back gently.  
"No," Elena lied a small smirk on her lips as she looked up at Stefan.  
" Well considering how much you drooled last night," Stefan teased, " the pillow is pretty wet."  
Elena rolled her eyes hitting his arm, that'd been his newest thing to tease her about. Elena was pretty sure she did do drool but it didn't seem ladylike to admit to such a thing, especially to the guy she had been spending nights with. Enough time around people like Carol Lockwood and even her mom had made Elena aware of how Southern ladies were supposed to act, even if she did ignore it half the time.  
"Lying to your girlfriend isn't nice you know," Elena said pulling away and looking up into his grass-green eyes.  
Stefan laughed, " is it lying if I have a picture of you drooling?" he asked a playful smirk on his lips, his eyes full of humor.  
Elena couldn't help her jaw-dropping at that, had he actually take a picture of her sleeping? " You wouldn't," Elena said looking at him.

Stefan pulled out his phone from his back pocket then showed her the most recent picture, Elena laying in bed her eyes closed, blankets pulled close to her body, and her mouth wide open drool coming out of her mouth.  
"You have to delete that picture right now!" Elena exclaimed her eyes wide her voice accusing. She wasn't mad, not really, he always joked he was going to take a picture of her to prove his point but Elena never thought he'd actually do it.  
"I will once you admit you drool," Stefan agreed smirking playfully down at her.

"You're being a jerk," Elena pouted looking up at him her tone, not at all serious.   
"Mhm or I'm just good at proving a point," Stefan said smiling down at her.  
Elena gave an exasperated groan then sighed, " fine, I drool sometimes."  
Stefan laughed deleting the picture off his phone then kissing her head. " I love you," he said his voice teasing.  
"Uh-huh," Elena said rolling her eyes at him.   
Stefan laughed wrapping his arms around her kissing her gently, he grinned against her lips, his arms lifting her up. Elena laughed wrapping her legs around his waist and running her fingers through his hair. Stefan smiled and walked her over to the bed when they reached it laughing as they fell on top of each other, everything in the world fading with each kiss.


End file.
